Romance in Paris
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Written for day four of OQ Movie Week; Inspired by 'The Aristocats'. Robin managed to get Regina and her three children back to their Parisian mansion after they were drugged and left for dead in the French countryside. But little did he know the family he saved and grew to love was walking right back into danger... Outlaw Queen


I own no one but my own people

A/N special shoutout to willow1411 on twitter for help with the French language in this fic

"Mom, look! This is our street! This is our home!"

"I see that, Henry, don't run so-!... fast."

Robin laughed and watched as the twelve year old Henry, the eight year old Roland and the four year old Margot holding her curly haired older brothers hand ran ahead of them on the polished upscale Parisian sidewalk.

"When you said you lived in a rather nice part of town you were not exaggerating," Robin whistled as he also looked at the extraordinarily extravagant looming homes where he knew the occupants were staring out their windows and wondering what corner the the poorly dressed Robin would be begging on.

A man with an dark orange bowler hat pulled to the side and a ragged ripped coat with holes throughout wasn't exactly welcomed in areas like this with open arms.

Not to mention he would bet his right hand that the moment that he dropped Regina and her three children off at their home there would be a police wagon pulling up to inquire what his vagrant looking self was doing in this corner of Paris.

Truth be told he was wondering that himself. He figured the family of aristocrats would be safe about ten blocks back, Regina had to know it too but he could tell she didn't wanna leave him just yet plus, truth be told, he wasn't in a big hurry to leave her side either…

It had been pure luck that Robin found the sleeping woman and her children passed out beside her in the French countryside where he was looking for some low hanging fruit to steal for his breakfast.

Turns out Regina Mills was the daughter of a French Aristocrat who lived in the biggest home in the most expensive street in Paris, a four days walk from where they were at now. They had all gone to bed after Regina's brother-in-law Tueur Hades generously made her and Henry dinner that night and then woke up the next morning exposed in the elements with no money, no ID, and nothing but the clothes on their back.

Robin originally didn't wanna get involved. Rich people brought nothing but trouble, not to mention why should Robin, a homeless man who sometimes went hungry so homeless children could have enough to eat, help a woman whose horse eats better than himself?

But he wouldn't allow himself to not to assist people, especially a three small children and a frightened woman, so desperately in need of help just because they may be better off than he was (in that case he would never be able to help ANYONE.)

So he spent the last four days helping Henry, Roland, Margot and Regina find their way back to their Parisian mansion and, as it turned out for being one of the wealthiest people in France; Regina could hold her own (with some street smart assistance provided by Robin of course.)

Her children sometimes lagged behind, the four year old Margot especially who preferred being held than walking, but Robin didn't mind the extra time with them. Her kids were just as lovable and amazing as Regina was.

Robin also found out that Regina was very unlike what he thought she would be like. She was intelligent, VERY intelligent, sharp witted, kind, sweet, loving and most importantly she was caring and decent to her kids, not at all what he thought those type of wealthy people were like to their children; never cold or overly strict, but kind and warm and loving.

Robin thought Regina was stunning, actually. In every way.

But he would have to leave her and her children soon and every step he took closer to the largest home on the block of extravagant homes was another step closer to never seeing her again.

He could tell the same thought was going through her mind because while her starry eyed kids was racing forward towards their home Regina was hanging back with Robin. Eventually though they got to the point where neither could deny they had finally arrived at their destination and she finally turned towards him, wringing her hands together.

"I… I don't know what to say, Robin," she stammered our. He couldn't help the soft sweet smile that grew on his lips. He had to let her know she wasn't allowed to feel bad about going back home. "I… I only wish-..."

"Maybe a short sweet goodbye would be easiest," he told her, resisting the urge to reach out and bury a hand in that silky smooth hair.

"Would… I mean wou- would you and your children like to come in, get something to eat perhaps?"

"I appreciate the offer, M'lady but… this home, this block, this life… it's not for me and I know if I take a step inside I don't know if I could leave you."

Regina swallowed hard, unable to look into those blue eyes she had dreamed about every night since he found her and Henry by that riverbank because she knew if she did, she would never be able to leave. "I'll never forget you, Robin Locksley… Au revoir." She finally forced herself to turn away from him and take the last few steps leading up to her five story home with Robin staring wantonly after her.

"Au revoir, M'lady," he said just before the door latched behind her. He took a deep breath and with one last forlorn glance towards the home that housed his love, Robin headed back towards his life of poverty.

…

"Henry? Roland, Margot?"

Regina shut the door behind her, looking around for her young children who had run in before her. She walked into her home glancing around for signs of her child. "Henry, where-?"

"Don't move, Regina."

The brown eyed woman froze where she stood, her jaw dropped open several inches as she looked at the most horrifying sight she ever saw.

Her brother-in-law with a gun to her sons head and his other hand grabbing tightly ahold of Rolands dark curls hair and keeping him in place.

"Don't say anything, don't move, just stay still and shut up," Hades snarled.

"Mom…" Henry whimpered as tears filled his hazel eyes. "Mom, help."

"Mama, please!" Roland cried as he grabbed at Hades hand to try to get him to let go of him.

Regina snapped out of her momentary shock and raised her trembling hands, keeping her eyes locked on her sons terrified faces. "It's-... it's okay, my loves. Everything's gonna be okay. Hades…" She turned her attention to the wild eyed man holding a gun to her sons head. "Hades, what-... what are you doing? That's your nephews."

"No blood relation," he told her, a devilish smug smirk on his face as if that fact was enough to justify what he was doing.

Regina tried another angle, struggling to stay calm in the face of what she was sure would be the most frightened she would ever be.

"Where's Margot?" she demanded,

"She ran upstairs before I could grab her. But don't worry, I'll find her soon."

The cryptic words send a shudder down Reginas spine but she forced herself not to react. "I don't know why you're doing this but Zelena would never forgive you if you hurt us, you know she wouldn't. Especially if you hurt Margot, she loves that little girl."

"Zelena won't ever find out. As of now you and your son are missing presumed dead." Hades took a few more steps towards Regina. "I'm just going to make the detectives assigned to you honest men…"

"What do you want?" Regina did her best to swallow her fear. "Hades, why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I want more than forty percent of your parents inheritance." He pressed the gun tighter against Henry's skull. "If you had just stayed gone after I drugged you, this would be a lot easier. As it stands right now though me and Zelena gets thirty five, you get thirty five and your mods each here get ten. If I kill your little brats-."

"DON'T!"

"I get fifty," he continued as if Regina hadn't screamed. "But if I kill all of you and then Zelena just so happens to jump out a window at the poor passing of her beloved sister and nephews and niece, I get a hundred percent. So, naturalment, you see why I have to do this, oui?"

Hades was now right in front of her. She forced herself not to cringe as those dark blue eyes traveled over her.

"You always were the prettier sister," he purred at Regina, licking his dry lips.

"Just let Henry go," she pleaded, ignoring his snake like comments. "Let him go and- and you can do what you want with me."

He sneered at the terrified brunette. "Oh I plan to do what I want with you regardless of your permission. Follow me."

With a gun at her son's head she had no choice but to follow Hades into the kitchen. He grabbed a roll of butchers twine and cut off a length before he bound Henry's arms tightly behind his back, making the small boy wince as the rope cut into his flesh and doing the same with Roland.

"Alright, Regina," Hades said, finally taking the gun off Henry and training it on his sister in law, "get over here."

Now was her chance.

Without warning Regina launched herself at Hades, knocking them both off their feet and sending them crashing to the floor.

"RUN!" Regina screamed at her terrified sons as she and Hades struggled for the gun. "I SAID RUN!"

Maybe if the boys hadn't of hesitated, maybe if Roland hadn't of cried out for his mother and distracted her for half a moment she would have been able to wrestle the gun away from him but instead Hades took advantage of the one moment she glanced over at her son and overpowered Regina, slamming the barrel of the gun against her head.

"You stupid bitch!" Hades snarled, slamming the gun against her head.

Before either could move or blink or even breathe there was a faint knock at the front door.

"Regina?" Robin's voice called out after a moment. "Regina it's Robin, I realized I still have your necklace."

During their walk through the seedy underbelly of Paris, Robin offered to hold onto a diamond and emerald necklace that was worth probably a years rent in these hovels. That way no one unscrupulous would see the necklace and think to try to relieve her of it.

She had completely forgotten he even had it to be honest.

Regina opened her mouth to scream, only managing to get out half a syllable when Hades slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Robin!" she cried through his hand muffling her sound. "Robin!"

"Shut up or your children die!" Hades snarled at her, effectively silencing her.

After binding her with the butchers twine and slapping a strip of tape over their mouths, he tied Henry, Roland and Regina each to a table leg and held the gun at her head.

"I'll be back," Hades told her placating his promise with a kiss to her lips over the tape.

Regina struggled against her binds as Hades left the room and moments later heard him answer the door, conversing lightly with the man who saved her and her son. Tears rushed down her face as she fought tooth and nail against the ropes cutting into her skin but she might as well have been trying to break iron.

She pressed against the tape with her tongue, whimpering as the tape pulled at her skin but she had to be able to call for help for her children's sakes and hers.

Finally she managed to get the tape wet enough that one side fell from her lips and, taking a deep breath she screamed as loud as she could, praying she wasn't too late.

"ROBIN!"

…

"Can I help you?"

Robin raised his brow at the man standing before him. Why wasn't her butler answering the door? From what Regina described; Killian was far more dashing than this man was.

But he set that aside for now and instead just cleared his throat. "May I speak to Regina please?"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Hades said with a snake like smile that made Robin feel unease deep within him and made him want to step in front of his children to block them from view which is exactly what he did. "But Madame Mills is resting at the moment."

"...I just dropped her off thirty seconds ago," Robin argues with the man. "I- I was the one who brought her back."

Hades forced himself to smile at the man who had ruined his plans. "Oh you were the one who brought them back? Well we're all so grateful but as I'm sure you're aware, Madame Mills has had a long troubling ordeal and she along with Monsieurs Roland and Henry and Mademoiselle Margot are resting comfortably. But if you're willing to wait out here I'm sure I can authorize a reward for your heroic deeds Monsieur…?"

"Locksley. Robin Locksley. And no, that's… there's no need for a reward," he told the man with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I just wanted to make sure Regina and the kids are safe and give her back her necklace."

When he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace which the man all but snatched out of his hand, nearly scattering some of the jewels on the walk.

"As I said they're all fine," said Hades rather impatiently, wanting this nuisance gone as quickly as possible. "Will there be anything else?"

Robin eyes drifted over the man standing before him and his caution perked up tremendously. Why was this man nervous? If Robin worked at a home where a woman and her young children returned after four days of being missing he would be positively awash with relief and glee.

Not to mention the children had been positively elated when they saw their home and they would have been bouncing off the walls yet it was completely silent inside.

Something wasn't right…

Robin looked over the man once more who grew more nervous the longer the vagrant stood there.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" asked Robin.

Hades scoffed, doing a terrible job at "Is that really of any importance, Monsieur?"

"Yes it is." Robin took a step closer to the nervous red headed man. "What's your name, _Monsieur?"_

The two men stared one another down, neither willing to back off when they both heard it; the loud scream coming from the kitchen.

"ROBIN!"

Before Regina even finished screaming the first syllable Robin was trying to get inside the home with Hades pushing him out the door and slamming it shut and locking it with a click.

Robin slammed his fist on the door frantically. "Regina! Henry, Roland, Margot! Don't hurt them, don't-!"

There was another scream from the kitchen, piercing his heart with a deep blade. He backed up and with his full force tried to kick the door down but he barely made a dent in the rich heavy oak door.

"Regina!" he shouted again, pounding on the door again. "Regina! Someone help!" He backed up, yelling as loud as he could, looking around at the surrounding mansions. "Somebody help me! Aidez moi, aidez moi!"

_!CRASH!_

Robin jumped a foot in the air as something exploded right by his feet and when he looked up he saw Margot, tears in her eyes hanging out the window. Without a word, she threw something else down, a balled up piece of paper. Robin quickly grabbed hold of it and when he unwrinkled the page torn from one of her books read a short message that sent his heart racing.

"_He has a gun. The back doors always unlocked. Help us."_

Robin got out a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on the back of the page, looked back up at the small scared girl and tossed the wadded ball back up once, twice, three times before her small fingers managed to grasp it. He watched as she read the note he gave back, looked back down and, with trembling lips that were biting back a sob, she nodded and disappeared back inside her room.

Robin took a deep breath, said a quick prayer, and headed to the back of the house, Margot's ear piercing screams music to his ears.

…

_!SLAM!_

Hades stormed back into the kitchen, a fire brewing in his dark blue eyes.

"You bitch!" he snarled before hitting her a toss the face with the gun, drawing another cry from her.

"I should kill your sons and that bratty little bitch upstairs right now!"

"NO!" Regina screamed, her voice terror and panic stricken. "Please don't! PLEASE!"

"Shut up! For once in your disgustingly spoiled life, shut up or Henry's brains will decorate your goddamn walls!"

Regina clenched her eyes shut tight, Henry and Rolands panicked muffled screams piercing her heart with daggers.

"We'll leave!" she promised the man with a sob. "We'll leave, we won't ever come back you can have the damn inheritance just please don't hurt my children!"

Hades smirked at the bound woman before he put the barrel of the gun to her head. "You had a chance to stay gone and you came back. Now we have to make the disappearance permanent…"

Just as he was about to cock the gun at her head, a loud ear-splitting scream came from upstairs.

"HELP ME!" Margot screamed as loud as she possibly could. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME, HE HAS A GUN! IL A UNR ARME À FEU!"

"STUPID BITCH!" Hades roared, holstering his gun before he sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Regina begged him, tears streaming down her face. "HADES, DON'T!"

She fought tooth and nail against the binds, her tears blinding her and her sobs making it nearly impossible to breathe. Just as she was about to scream again, desperate for one of her neighbors to come to their aid, through her tears she spotted the man she knew in her heart knew would save them sneak through her back kitchen door, his steps as light as if he was walking on air.

"Robin," she breathed softly, relief flooding through her. The blue eyed man put a finger to his lips as he hurried over to the block of knives on the table and grabbed a small pearing knife and ran over to Roland, cutting his binds and ripping the tape from his mouth, doing the same to Henry before he hurried over to Regina.

"Margot's upstairs," she whispered through her tears as he cut her binds. "Margot's upstairs, she- she screamed so he ran up there-!"

"She's gonna be fine, I told her to hide and to stop screaming the moment she heard him on the stairs," he assured her in a rushed whisper. "I'm gonna save her but you have to get them out of here."

Regina shook her head as he hurried the boys out the back door. "No I won't leave you."

"Run to the neighbors, have them call the police."

"Robin-."

"I can live with myself getting hurt but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt so please, Regina. Keep yourself safe."

Without letting himself think about possible consequences or anything other than the next moment, Robin kissed her, his lips on hers far too short for either of their liking.

"Me and Margot will be fine," he promised after he pulled away from her, gently pushing her out the open door. "Go get help, Reg-."

*_BANG!*_

Everything went dark for her the moment she heard that gunshot.

Her whole body shut down, her mind blanked, her heart was racing and stopped beating at the same time, and someone was screaming her daughters name and she didn't understand where it was coming from until she realized it was coming from her…

Robin sprinted up the stairs while Henry, Regina and Roland stayed outside screaming for Margot. As the sounds of shouting, flesh hitting flesh, crashes and her little girl crying and screaming came from inside, the dark haired woman had to hold back her boys from racing in the house.

She closed her eyes as she heard another shot and another another scream from Margot followed by the sound of someone falling down the stairs and crashing to the bottom of the staircase. For a moment; everything was still. Her crying, the boys screaming, the fighting… no one breathed, no one moved, no one so much as blinked as if that would somehow make their worst fear come true…

"She's alright!"

Life flooded back into Regina as she collapsed to the floor, relief flooding through her as she heard Robin call out to her and then him racing down the stairs, Margot's frantic frightened crying almost overwhelming her.

She spared a glance into the home and saw Hades at the foot of the stairs, his neck at an unnatural angle and blood pooling beneath him

He wasn't moving.

Robin jumped over the body, cradling Margot to his chest as she cried, nothing apparently wrong with her other than she was emotional and understandably upset. Regina races forward, taking her small girl in her arms who cried out for her mother and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

"You're alright," Regina whispered to her little girl, gently stroking her hair. "You're alright, my love, you're alright…"

"He shot the gun to scare her out of hiding," Robin explained as he put his arms around the two still frightened boys. "That was all and then we struggled for the gun, it went off… he didn't touch her."

Tears ran down Regina's face as she looked over at her hero. "Merci," she told him, her voice full of more emotion and more love than she ever thought possible of having for someone other than her children. "Merci…"

Hours later after the police came and shocked Robin not by questioning or blaming or even looking down at him but calling him a hero, promising to tell the chief about his actions and would in turn get him a medal of some sort, Regina slept cuddled up against Robin on one side, Roland on the other, Margot cuddled up next to Regina and Henry curled up on the chair, Robin smiled sleepily as he looked around at the small family.

The small family could have lived in a busted up hovel or in this mansion; it wouldn't have mattered because no matter where they were Robin knew he could never leave them again, nor did he want to. He wanted to be a father to her children, he wanted to be Regina's husband, he wanted to be by their side and protect them and love them forever.

The fact that she was the wealthiest aristocrat in Paris and promised to start a charity for Paris's homeless population, well… Robin rested his head on top of Regina's and pulled the blanket around them tighter, falling asleep for the first time in years with a smile on his face.

That was just the icing on the cake.

Please Review!


End file.
